Hold Me
by Chi-Chan86
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi are newlyweds, well have been for about a month or so...what kinds of trouble will they encounter? Well, I suck at summaries...R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey, I'm back! Hope ya'll enjoyed my last fic…sorry about it being so short. I am starting a new story! ^-^ This one is be pre-DBZ, about a month after Goku and Chi-Chi got married. Also, a big thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: We went through this last time but, I do not own DB, DBZ, or even GT. So don't sue me.**

**            Hold Me**

**Chapter 1: First Month Together**

**            Tucking her long black hair behind her ear, she continued to stir the stew that was half-way done being cooked. It's aroma, along with others, filled the small kitchen and house. She opened the oven and peered inside. The roast was nearly done as well. Nodding her head with approval, she closed the oven and stood up crossing her arms. She walked over to the kitchen sink, placing her hands on the edge of the counter, watching her husband train outside. **

**            "Wow, this is great Chi-Chi!" Goku said happily, a huge grin across his face. Chi-Chi blushed and smiled, muttering a small 'thank you'. He smiled at her and continued to eat his dinner. Chi-Chi watched him for a second before eating her dinner. **

**            Goku looked up when he had felt her eyes on him.**

**            "What's wrong, Chi?" He asked his mouth full of food. Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head. **

**            "Nothing. Just thinking." She took a bite of the roast and chewed slowly. Goku took his eyes off her and continued with his dinner. The two ate in silence which was soon interrupted by a small, continuous noise on the roof. Chi-Chi looked over to the window and smiled. It was raining. Finally. Placing her fork and knife down, Chi-Chi walked over to the hallway. Goku heard the door open then close. He looked over in the area confused. 'Why is she going outside when she knows it's raining?' He stood up and walked outside to where Chi-Chi was, leaving his dinner. **

**            Chi-Chi was twirling in the yard as the rain fell down upon her from the sky. She smiled and giggled as droplets hit her smooth skin. She was beginning to get soaked, but could care less. It was finally raining, after nearly two months of no rain. Her flowers were beginning to wilt from the heat and she was afraid that they would die if it did not rain soon. **

**            Goku on the other hand, was bewildered by her happiness and the fact that she was dancing in the rain. He walked over to her to ask her why she was she dancing in the rain, when she slipped in a mud puddle. Goku caught her before she touched the ground and pulled her back up, taking her hands in to his. **

**            "Are you okay?" Goku asked, innocently. His hair had begun to droop from the rain and he could barely see through his bangs, which seemed to have suddenly gotten a little longer. **

**            "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks." Chi-Chi said, blushing slightly. She looked down at hers and Goku's hands. **

**            "Chi?" **

**            "Yes Goku?" **

**            "Why are you outside in the rain? Didn't you tell me that I can catch a cold if I was out the in the rain?" Goku asked, serious. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled at him. **

**            "Oh, Goku, it's ok. You can catch a cold if you're out too long. And it's usually when it's cold out." **

**            "But why are you out here?" Goku was still confused. **

**            "Because, it hasn't rained in a while, Goku. Now my flowers won't die and I like it when it rains." Chi-Chi explained, smiling. Goku's face turned to one of understanding. **

**            "Oh!" He said. Letting go of Chi-Chi's hands, get turned and called for Kinto'un. The yellow fluffy cloud came through the clouds above and landed in front of Goku. He grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and stepped up onto the cloud, pulling her up afterwards. **

**            "Goku?" Chi-Chi asked curiously. He looked at her and smiled. **

**            "Let's go for a ride, kay?" He asked, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his strong, muscled chest. **

**            "All right, Kinto'un, we're ready!" The cloud took off slowly and flew the young couple through the sky and up above the clouds. Goku sat down and pulled Chi-Chi into his lap. **

**            After about four and a half hours of riding on Kinto'un, Goku and Chi-Chi had returned to their small home. The air was chilled and smelled of fresh rain. The plants and ground were still wet but sparkled in the moonlight. The sky had cleared after about an hour and half of continuous non-stop rain. Chi-Chi had fallen asleep in Goku's warm arms and he carefully placed her on their bed. He covered her up with the blankets and tucked a few loose strands of hair back that were on her face. He placed one hand on her cheek and smiled to himself. He was really beginning to love her. **

**            Before he had gotten married he had had no idea what marriage was. Thinking it was food, he had agreed to marry Chi-Chi. But soon he found out it was not food, instead a commitment that he would have to keep for the rest of his life. Still, he agreed to marry her and was really liking the whole marriage thing. She would cook nice meals for him and she would even train with him. He liked to spar with her, even though she was weaker than he was. She was very good, however, and did manage to catch him off guard and pin him to the ground. **

**            Goku jumped when he felt Chi-Chi stir in her sleep, and moved his hand away from her face. She was special. **

**            He decided to take a quick shower before going to bed. The warm water ran down his body as he held his head back. He kept thinking back to the tournament where he had met Chi-Chi for the first time in years. She was very spunky and had managed to scare the living day lights out of him when she screamed at him for not remembering who she was. Kururin had called him 'lucky' that such a beautiful girl had come up to talk to him. **

**            Goku turned off the water and waited a few seconds before grabbing his towel and stepping out of the shower. Wrapping the blue towel around his waist, he walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth. When he was done with his teeth, he looked up into the mirror. With each passing day, he and Chi-Chi grew closer to each other. They learned new things about each other when they talked at dinner or walked through the forest. He smiled. Marriage is a good thing, he decided and got dressed in a pair of light blue boxers and a white tank top. He climbed in bed next to Chi-Chi and kissed her forehead.**

**            "Good night, Chi-Chi." **

**Well, that's Chapter 1! I will work hard to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Spring Break begins on Friday so I will have all of next week to write more. Please Review!! Ja ne! **


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2 is up and ready to be read! I am sorry that it took so long to get out. I have been busy lately with school and all. Also, I changed my settings in my account so now I accept anonymous reviews. So instead of me blabbling on and on, I'll skip right to that darn disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!

Hold Me

Chapter 2: Shopping 

Chi-Chi woke up early the next morning. There were some left-over clouds from the storm yesterday. Chi-Chi walked over to her dresser and picked out some clothes and under garments, then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She placed her things on the counter, and walked over to the bath tub. Turning the knob to hot, she turned and walked to the closet grabbing the necessary items needed to take a bath. She placed the things on the tub-side and began to undress. It was then she noticed that she was still in her same dress from the day before. 'Weird.' She thought. 'I must have fallen asleep when we were on Kinto'un.' She shrugged her shoulders and got into the tub. 

After washing her face, she dunked her head under the water to begin washing her hair. 'What can I do today? The entire house is clean and Goku, I'm sure, will want to train. So what can I do? I could talk to Bulma, but she's usually busy and I don't know her that well anyways. That would be odd, me walking up to that big Capsule Corp. building. Then ringing the door bell asking for Bulma. That's out of the question.' She sighed as she massaged the shampoo into her hair. 'I guess I could train with Goku, but he'll probably want to train hard. I know! I'll go shopping!' Happy with her decision, Chi-Chi quickly finished her bath. 

When she got out of the bathroom, Goku was no where to be seen. Chi-Chi dumped her clothes and towel in the hamper and went down stairs to see if he had gone to the kitchen for food. 

Turning around the corner, she noticed the refrigerator door wide open. She walked yup the door and stood behind it, waiting for Goku to finish looking for his food. 

Goku added one last apple to his mountain of food and closed the door. He looked to his right and saw Chi-Chi standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. 

"Good morning, Chi-Chi!" He said, happily. 

"Good morning, Goku. What are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked, curiously eyeing the mountain of food in Goku's arms. Goku looked at the food in his hands, then looked at Chi-Chi.

"Having a snack?" He questioned. 

"A snack?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. Goku nodded his head, wondering if he had said the wrong thing. "Only a snack, huh? That looks more to me like a couple of meals, rather than a snack."

Goku looked at the food again, then at Chi-Chi. 'I think she's getting mad. Maybe I should have waited….' Goku began thinking of what to do in order to make up for making Chi-Chi angry. He eyed the food again, then Chi-Chi. It hit him. 'Oh! She must be hungry too! If I give her something, she'll be happy again and not mad!' Goku pulled a chicken leg out of the stack and handed it to Chi-Chi. She looked at it questioningly, then looked at Goku. 'Oh man! What'd I do wrong? Why isn't she eating it?'

"Um, am I in trouble?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi smiled and laughed. Now Goku was beyond confused. 

"No, your not in trouble! What ever made you think that?" She asked, placing the chicken leg back onto the pile. She walked away from Goku and sat down in one of the chairs. Goku walked slowly over to her and set his food on the table, taking a seat also. 

"What are you going to do today?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku looked at her and hadn't touched his food yet. 

"Um, I dunno. What are you going to do?" He asked. 

"I was thinking about going shopping." She began to draw on the table with her finger. 

"Shopping?" Goku was curious. "Are you going with Bulma?"

"No, I was thinking about going alone."

"Oh, so I can't go with you?" He asked. Chi-Chi looked at him shocked. "What? Can I not go with you?" He asked, hoping she would say that he could go. He had never really gone shopping. He was always too busy with training. 

"I guess, but do you really want to go? I don't think you'd really like it."

"Why wouldn't I like it? I've never gone before so I won't know if I like it or not if I don't go. Is it ok?" Chi-Chi thought a moment. It wouldn't be so bad if she had company, but then again, what if Goku got bored? 

"Are you sure you _really _want to go?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"Well, if you don't want me to go with you, I'll stay here. But I would like to go somewhere new." 

"All right then, you can come with me. Go get cleaned up and ready." Goku smiled and went upstairs to prepare himself for this new…'adventure'.

The streets were flooded with people and Chi-Chi was a little worried about Goku getting lost. She reached out for his hand and held onto it. Goku looked at her curiously, but held her hand back. He guessed by the expression on her face that she was nervous and probably wanted a little security. 

The first store they went into, was a clothing store. Chi-Chi really wanted to get new outfit. She walked over to where the shirts were and started looking through them. After putting back about three dozen shirts, Chi-Chi managed to find one she really liked. She turned to go try it on, but then suddenly, it was gone. She looked at her empty hands, then in front of her. Some teenaged girl was holding it. Chi-Chi frowned. 

"Hey, I had that first!" She said. The girl looked up at her, bored. 

"Well, now I have it." The girl turned on her heel and began to walk away. This made Chi-Chi mad. Goku noticed that Chi-Chi had clenched her fists tightly at her sides. Goku couldn't understand why she was so mad. It was just a shirt. Couldn't she just get another one of the rack? He looked over at the rack and noticed that the shirt Chi-Chi wanted was the last one left. 

The next thing Goku knew, Chi-Chi had leaped at the girl and tackled her to the ground. The girl had let out a small squeal as Chi-Chi continued to pound her into the ground. 

"That was my shirt! I found it first!" Chi-Chi snatched the shirt away from the girl and walked away. The girl lay on the ground with a bloody nose. She sat up and her friends circled her. She looked up at them.

"Is my hair ok?!" 

It was around noon when Goku and Chi-Chi decided to get something to eat. Goku naturally ordered just about everything on the menu while Chi-Chi ordered a cheeseburger and fries. 

Chi-Chi decided that she had had enough shopping for one day and asked Goku if he was ready to go home. He said he had and they walked out to the parking lot where Goku called for Kinto'un. They had received some odd looks but they shrugged them off. 

"Chi-Chi? Why did you and that girl fight over that shirt?" Goku asked. They were about half way home. Chi-Chi looked up at him. 

"Because I wanted that shirt and I had if first. Why?" 

"I dunno. I was just wondering. You should have gone easier on her. You are the strongest woman in the world you know." Goku chuckled and looked at her. She smiled and laughed too. 

"I guess so." Chi-Chi reached up and pulled Goku's head down. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and snuggled into his chest. Goku smiled. 

Well, there's chapter 2. I am sorry that it took so long to get out. Hopefully the next one won't take as long…. I started working on it! 


	3. Singing

First off, I would like to apologize for the last chapter being short and for taking so long to get posted but I had a lot of problems getting it up. I don't what it was exactly but I figured it out and got it posted after all. *Wipes brow and sighs* Okay, at least that is out of the way. Oh yea! I don't own the song in here either. "I'm Just a Kid" is by Simple Plan. It is their property, not mine. 

Hold Me 

Chapter 3: Singing

****

"I woke up it was seven, waited till eleven, just to figure out the no one would call…" Chi-Chi sang along to the song, while cleaning hers and Goku's bedroom. She had to admit, the room was pretty dirty from not cleaning it over the past week. 

The windows were open, letting in a small breeze. It was nice out, about 80 degrees and clear skies. Birds chirped in the distance and leaves rustled in the nice, soft breeze. 

Chi-Chi stopped and looked out the window. It was a perfect day to go to the lake or just go outside in general. Not stay inside all day and clean. 

She dropped the big pile of clothes and went into the closet to find something to wear, rather than her pajamas. She found a pair of jeans and a tank top, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She grabbed her CD player on the way, and closed the door behind her. 

Goku was outside at the lake, fishing no less. But he had stopped to take a break and was now lying in the grass looking up at the sky. He began thinking and eventually his mind wandered to the thought of Chi-Chi. She was back home, probably cleaning. He sat up. It was such a beautiful day, why should she have to stay home and clean? He stood up and headed home to see if she wanted to come out with him. 

Goku got home in no time. He walked into the house and called for Chi-Chi. She didn't answer though. 'Where is she?' He thought and began searching the entire downstairs. She wasn't anywhere, so he went upstairs and heard music. He followed his ears, which led him to the bedroom. He looked to the bathroom door and walked over to it. He knocked, and when no one answered, he walked on in. 

"Chi-Chi?" He called. 

"I'll be out in a minute, ok Goku?" She answered back, turning off the water. Goku nodded his head and mumbled a small yes before exiting the bathroom. Minutes later, Chi-Chi walked out, dressed, her hair still wet. She was brushing it out as she walked over to Goku. 

"What did you need Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. He looked at her and smiled. 

"You should keep your hair down today. It looks nice when you do." Chi-Chi blushed and looked away. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Goku asked, paranoid that he had indeed said the wrong thing. He knew from past experiences that when you said something wrong to a female it was the end of the world and in some cases could be worse than fighting Piccolo. 

"No, you didn't say anything wrong at all, Goku. Thank you for the compliment." Chi-Chi said softly, as she continued to brush her out. Goku heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Did you need something?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Goku now. 

"Oh yea, why do you come outside with me. It's really nice out, and I don't think you should clean all day. I can train you, if you want me too." Goku smiled and Chi-Chi smiled back. 

"I'd like that Goku." She said, and laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to brush out her long hair. 

Chi-Chi was thrown back and landed hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She stood up, ignoring the pain. With one deep breath, Chi-Chi lunged toward Goku, a punch ready to strike once she got close enough. 

Goku prepared for her attack, a punch from the right hand. He got into a blocking stance as she got closer. 'All right, here it comes…' Chi-Chi was about to punch Goku but quickly changed her punch into a kick and nailed Goku in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. He sat up and looked at Chi-Chi. She smirked and put her hands together. 'Uh-oh, why does this somehow look familiar?' 

"Ka…" Chi-Chi began to power up a small energy ball in her hands. Goku panicked and scooted back far enough so he could stand with out being knocked back down. 

"Wait Chi-Chi!" He yelled, putting his hands up. 

"Me…..ha….." 

"Oh man! She's really serious about this!" He began to power up as well. 

"Me…….HAAAAAAA!" Chi-Chi thrust her hands forward, releasing a huge, blue energy wave at Goku. Goku jumped up to avoid the blast, which missed him by a few inches. Chi-Chi jumped up into the air as well. 

"Chi-Chi! Calm down!" Goku yelled. He caught her as she neared him and landed them safely on the ground. "Chi, you did fine. I'm proud of you." Goku said. Chi-Chi looked up at him, breathing hard. Goku smiled, and pulled her head closer to his chest. 'I am proud of you, Chi.'

It was around six o' clock when they decided to go in for dinner. Chi-Chi played the radio in the background and hummed along with the music. 

"You have a very pretty voice Chi." Goku complimented looking at her. Chi-Chi blushed and stopped to eat. It was very rare that Goku would give her a compliment, but when he did it was always very sweet and meaningful. She didn't even consider herself a good singer. 

"Thank you." She really did love that man. Sometimes, she couldn't help but really wonder if he loved her back. He was always off training or something. But he always made up for it somehow. 

"We should go in the barrel after dinner, what do you think Goku?" She asked. It was always relaxing to sit in the barrel. 

"Yea! That sounds like a great idea!" Goku smiled. Little things always seemed to make Goku happy. But that was all that mattered to Chi-Chi. 

After dinner, Chi-Chi had gone up to hers and Goku's room to change into a bathing suit. She grabbed two towels and met Goku downstairs. She handed one to him. He had all ready changed. Goku wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her outside. 

The air was a little nippy but not too bad. Goku helped Chi-Chi up and then climbed in himself. They sat at opposite ends for a while, staring at the stars and talking about anything that happened to pop up in their heads. Chi-Chi managed to gain the courage to go up to Goku and place her head on his chest and wrap his arm around her. It was a new thing still, being so close to him. Even though, they had been married for a while. The two sat in silence, just enjoying each others company. 

"Hey Chi-Chi, do you think you could sing for me? You have such a beautiful voice." Goku asked. Chi-Chi blushed but sang a song anyway. A lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she passed away. 

Well there is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh yea, and I know that Chi-Chi can't do the Kamehameha wave but you never know! She just may have forgotten how to use it! But then again maybe not, I was just having some fun typing it. 


	4. One Year Anniversary

Hope ya'll enjoyed that last chapter!! Well…it did take a while to get out, but hey! I did get it out! So anyways, here is the fourth chapter to 'Hold Me'.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and disclaimers are evil because every time I write a new chapter I have to put one up. (At least I think I do….)

****

Hold Me

Chapter 4 : One Year Anniversary 

It was finally the day of their one year anniversary. Chi-Chi giggled to herself as she made breakfast. She wondered if Goku would remember or not. In any case, she was still going to be sweet as pie to him and make a huge breakfast. It was one of Goku's favorite time of the day, because it was the first meal of the day. 

She had gotten up extra early so that he could have breakfast in bed. This was something she never let him do, for fear of food getting everywhere and the mess afterwards. But since today was special, she decided to let it slide. Now all she had to do was get breakfast done without him waking up. Every now and then, she would sneak up the stairs and check to see if was still asleep. Luckily, each time she had checked, he was. 

Chi-Chi began to think about when she would be making breakfast for more than two people. She had always dreamed of having children. She didn't care how many she had, as long as she at least had one to hold. She wondered if Goku ever wanted children. 'I wonder if he even knows he can create a baby…?' She wondered. The man was very naïve. She crossed her arms on the counter and laid her head down. Looking out in the backyard, she imagined Goku and their child of the future outside playing. Then she imagines herself teaching their child about basic math. She sighed. A child would be so nice to have…..

The sound of the timer going off quickly snapped her back to reality. She ran to the timer and quickly shut if off. She prayed that Goku didn't hear with his super-sonic hearing. She listened carefully, then began to put everything on the tray. There was a lot of food. She had definitely outdone herself. 

She walked up the stairs and into their room. Goku was still asleep. She mentally complimented herself and set the tray down on the night stand next to their bed. She sat on the bed and placed a hand on Goku's face. He was so cute when he slept…

"Goku, wake up, honey." She said softly. Goku's nose twitched a bit. Chi-Chi giggled. "Goku, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Goku opened one eye and looked up at Chi-Chi. She smiled at him and he opened his eyes completely. 

"Good morning, Chi-Chi." He said. He sat up and yawned. Chi-Chi giggled and placed the tray of food onto his lap. Goku looked at it with surprise. 

"Chi-Chi, why did you bring food up here? I thought I wasn't allowed to eat anywhere else besides the kitchen?" Goku asked confused. Chi-Chi giggled again and was happy that Goku seemed to remember that little rule.

"Well, today is a special occasion." She kissed him on the cheek and scooted over to her side of the bed. 

"What's the occasion?" Goku asked, innocently. Chi-Chi sighed. 'I guess he didn't remember…' She didn't mind though. She figured his friends would leave the anniversary part out of explaining marriage. 

"Well, we have been married for one year." She began. She looked at Goku to see if she had his full attention.

"Yeah, so why is it an occasion?"

"It's our anniversary, silly!" Chi-Chi laughed. Goku looked beyond confused.

"What's an anniversary?" He asked, trying to say the word 'anniversary.' Chi-Chi sighed. She knew this one was coming…..

"It's a date that, um…" She stopped to think. 'How am I going to explain this? I need to put this in simple terms, but how?'

"A date…" Goku pressed.

"It's kind of like a birthday. You do know what a birthday is, right?" 

"Yeah! That's the day that you were born on! So, today is my birthday?" 

"No, Goku. It's different than a birthday." She could have smacked herself in the head. This was getting far more complicating than she had expected. 

"But-"

"Let me explain. A birthday is when you turn a year older. And you are the only one getting older on that day. Well, an anniversary is something that couples celebrate. Today is our one year anniversary. We have been married for one year. Got it?" She asked. Goku nodded his head. 

"So why did you make me breakfast? And how come I can eat up here?" 

"Because couples do things special for each other when it's their anniversary." 

"Oh! So then I should do something special for you too, then. Right?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi smiled and blushed slightly. 

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I am happy as long as you are happy." Chi-Chi picked up the fork and scooped some food onto it. "Here, I made it just for you." She smiled. 

Goku didn't know what to do. Kuririn and the others hadn't explained this part to him. It always seemed that when he was getting used to one thing and thinking he had a good grip on marriage, some new obstacle would jump out in front of him. He looked at the fork, then at his wife's smiling face. Her face changed to one of worry. 

****

"Goku, what's wrong?" She asked. Goku didn't know what to say. He felt horrible. He didn't know what to do for her. 

"Chi, I feel bad. I feel like I am a horrible person, I didn't even know about this anniversary thing, and you went through all of that trouble to make me breakfast, and let me eat it up here." He paused. "I-I…." He stopped when Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Goku, you don't have to do anything for me. I didn't mind making you a big breakfast. I did it because I love you. All I want from you in return is your happiness." Chi-Chi said, smiling. Goku looked at her. There had to be something that she wanted. But what? 'What do girls like?' He thought to himself. He thought back to the days when Bulma and him were looking for dragon balls. She always wore make-up and bought clothes. Maybe Chi-Chi would like that? But she never wore make-up and he liked her that way. Bulma wanted a lot of strawberries, before she met Yamcha. He didn't want to get her food though. 

"Goku, your food is going to get cold. Don't worry about doing something for me." She smiled and handed Goku the fork. Goku took the fork and began eating the breakfast that Chi-Chi had made for him. He made a promise to himself as he ate. He was going to do something for Chi-Chi by the end of the day. Something special. 

After Goku had finished his breakfast and gotten ready for the day, he decided he was going to go talk to Kuririn. He could help him in some way. He walked down the stairs and put his shoes on. 

"Chi-Chi, I'm going to go spar with Kuririn for a little while. I'll be back in a little while, ok?" He asked. He knew that Chi-Chi might get a little upset with him for leaving, but he also knew that she would be happy if he did something special for her. She walked out from the kitchen, drying her hands. 

"Ok, just don't be too long. I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight." She said, smiling. Goku could see that she was upset. 

"Ok," He said smiling. H gave her a kiss and then left. 

He met Kuririn at the Kame House and they sat on the beach discussing what Goku could possibly get for Chi-Chi. 

"Well, what does she like to do?" Kuririn asked. Goku thought a minute. 

"She does a lot of cleaning. And she likes to go outside a lot." 

"Does she want kids?"

"Kids?" Goku asked. "Where would I get a kid for her?" Kuririn could have smacked himself.

"No, Goku, what I'm saying is, does she want to have children with you. You know, create a baby?" 

"I can't do that." Goku said innocently. Kuririn rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can Goku."

"How?"

"Well, you know…." Kuririn leaned over and whispered into Goku's ear about creating a baby. 

"That's weird." Goku thought a moment. "How do I know if she wants a baby or not?"

"Face it. She's a woman. All women want babies. Now, you can also do something else for her. Women love jewelry. Let's got to West City and look for something that Chi-Chi would like, ok?" Goku nodded his head and the two friends flew off to West City. 

The city was busy as usual but Goku and Kuririn managed to get through the crowds to the nearest jewelry store. They walked in and began looking in the display cases. There was so much to choose from. Goku had no idea where to begin and where to end. Something caught the corner of his eyes and he looked up to see a pair of jade earrings. 

"Hey Kuririn?" Goku asked. He turned around to see his best friend talking with some girl. Not wanting to interrupt, Goku looked back at the earrings. They were very pretty and Chi-Chi did like to wear earrings. 

"Cam I help you sir?" Goku looked up to see a man in front of him. 

"Yeah, I want to buy those for my wife." Goku said. The man smiled and took them out of the case. He pulled out the box and set them in it. 

"Would you like it wrapped?" He asked. Goku thought a minute.

"Ok." The man began to wrap the box and it was looking very nice. Goku got out his wallet and waited for the man to give him a price. 

"All right, that will be one hundred and fifty dollars." Goku counted the money and handed it to him. 

"Thank you sir, and have a nice day." Goku smiled and walked away. By now Kuririn was done talking to the woman. 

"Are you ready to go?" Goku asked. 

"Oh, yeah sure. Did you get her something?" 

"Yeah, I got her some jade earrings." Goku said smiling. 

Goku returned home and snuck into the house. He wasn't quite ready to give Chi-Chi her present. He wanted to wait for the perfect time. After hiding the present in his drawers, he walked downstairs to talk to his wife. He walked into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He frowned and walked around the house looking for her. She wasn't in the house so he went outside. She was sitting at her garden. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.   
"Hi Chi." He said, smiling. 

"Hi Goku, when did you get home?" She asked. 

"Just a few minutes ago." He thought a minute. Now would be the perfect time to talk to her about children. "Chi-Chi, do you want to have a baby?" Chi-Chi looked up at him shocked and Goku began to wonder if he had insulted her somehow.

"Yeah, I have always wanted to have children. Why Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"I was just wondering." Goku began to think about the whole issue himself. It would be nice to have a baby running around. He could teach him to spar. "I think it would be nice. And if it's something you want, I'd be happy to give it to you." Goku said, smiling. He blushed a little. Chi-Chi smiled and looked at him.

"I would love to have a baby if you want one. They are a lot of work." Chi-Chi said smiling. Goku looked at her. He could tell that this was something that Chi-Chi really wanted. 

"Yes, I want to have a baby." He said. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. 

After Goku and Chi-Chi had dinner, they decided to fly around on Kinto'un for a little while. Goku figured that now would be the perfect time to give Chi-Chi her present. 

"Chi-Chi? I bought you something today." He said, reaching into his pocket. Chi-Chi looked up at him surprised. 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, here." He handed her the small box and she opened it. 

"These are beautiful Goku. You picked these out for me?" She asked. He smiled. 

"Yeah. I thought you would like some new earrings." 

"Oh, Goku. Your so sweet." She hugged him and gave him a kiss. Today had turned out to be a very good day. Her dream about having children was going to become a reality and Goku was being so sweet to her. Life was perfect. She was happy and so was Goku. 

Well, there's chapter 4. Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them!


End file.
